For One Day
by Kankokujinpoi
Summary: Tweek Tweak's mommy duties for Token, Kevin, Clyde and Craig will need to be put on hold while a surgery puts him on bed rest. That leaves the other four boys to play Mommy for a Day. Hopefully this will be funny, if not entertaining.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! Okay—this is a story I wrote for another fandom a few years back. I'm trying my best to adjust it to the SP world, let me know what you guys think?**

Twenty-year-old Tweek twitches twice in a row.

He can't help but think of his elementary school self as he drops the fork he is trying to set into the already poured glass of milk. He can't think of a straight memory between the grades 3-6. Back then, Tweek had no grasp on his priorities, hell, he barely had any priorities. Eat, sleep, go to school and button your shirt; that's all he needed to know. Unfortunately coffee became the only priority and he quickly lost 3 of the four on his to-do list. Without Craig, Token, and Clyde, the only remaining priority would have flown out the window as well, but he had to see the guys. School was his only way to make that happen. You can't hold a conversation with coffee.

Finicky Tweek fumbles with setting the rest of the table. He can't remember the last time since elementary school that he felt so out of control with his nerves. If he thought middle school did him wonders, high school gave him miracles. Only twitching when finals came around, or during those pivotal moments in his life that he hopes any young adult might twitch through. Drivers license, first job, first date, all required one night of coffee binge drinking and some pep talks from Token.

At twenty years, Tweek confidently thinks he has mastered his nerves and now wears the pants in the relationship. On the scale of other young adults, Tweek thinks he is comfortably seated on the middle rungs of the success ladder.

He holds a part time job at the coffee shop, full-time student and the University, and keeps close contact with his best friends. It helps that all of his friends are only a short hallways-distance from him. The perks of Token Black. All boys were accepted to the same university, so it made sense to Token to find a house close to campus for all boys to live and study. With the addition of Kevin Stoley, each boy has a private room with shared living quarters. Tweek and Craig share a bathroom, Kevin and Clyde, and Token has exercised his right of landlord to claim a private one. It only makes sense, there twelve short steps between each boy and their respective bathroom.

Tweek Tweak knows this is as a factual statement. The other members of his house have no idea the amount of steps it takes them to get to their bathrooms, nor do they care about how many steps it takes their housemates to get to theirs. Furthermore, they don't care about laundry, dishes, or even their rooms. Why would they care if they have Tweek to clean up after them?

This is how it's been for the boys ever since they moved in two years ago. At a fresh age of 18 the boys moved in, never thinking of the responsibilities that comes with owning a place of their own. Even Token, the most "put together" of the group had no idea how much work and effort it really took for a household to maintain a level of cleanliness that should be acceptable to all. This means clean dishes for the start of the day, tidy bathrooms on a weekly basis, and of course, no piles of laundry higher than ones' hip bone.

All of the boys quickly picked up part-time jobs, some through the school, and others on their own. Tweek had no intention of finding any work. It took all of his life to get used to juggling school along with typical duties expected of him, adding a job on top of his already shaky plate would definitely cause dilapidation.

This is when Tweek picked up the household chores. Everyone has to feel like they have a place in life, right? That's something Craig taught him. Always remember you have a place in life. Tweek has no trouble maintaining his household. He likes to call the house his because he spends so much time in it. Sure, Tweek has moved on to part-time work for spending money, but his job is no where near the caliber of job the other four boys, nor is he jealous of this fact.

The daily chores and weekly schedule he's set for himself helps his twitchy needs. He'll work the coffee shop in the morning Monday through Friday for two hours, some days take his classes, then come home and tidy the house. So why is twenty-year-old Tweek twitching while setting the table on a Sunday, his day of rest?

Tweek twitching means Tweek is nervous. He has some news to break to the boys. Sunday morning is pancake breakfast morning and this morning is laced with an extra bittersweet ingredient. The sweet part is as of Friday at 6pm, Spring Break is finally in session for the University and the boys. That means most of the boys have their hours cut at their jobs and no classes for an entire week.

The bitter part is Tweek's news he is delivering with each pancake specially prepared for each boy. Token likes his with bananas, Clyde with chocolate chips. Kevin likes blueberry, Craig likes his plain. As for Tweek, his choice is banana and blueberries without the pancake.

He is hoping the news is less bitter than he expects for the boys. The previous year for spring break they boys decided to stay at home and enjoy the relaxation of an actual break. For the four other boys, it was like a vacation in their home. Tweek had enough time to plan out every meal with careful thought and preparation that would match most five-star restaurants.

Tweek also calls this week his spring-cleaning week. He will take extra time to clean parts of the house unforgotten or skimmed over in the previous months. Truthfully, this gives Tweek time to slack on his own duties the weeks before. He knows he will have a full week of mindless coffee making for a small amount of time during the day, then the better half to focus on cleaning.

However, the week before, Tweek received upsetting news. He isn't sure how the other housemates will take this news. Tweek doesn't know how he is taking it yet.

Just as Tweek's twitches are at their worst in years, he uses up all of his steady hand strength to send the universal text message to the other four boys.

"Breakfast."

Clyde Donnovan is the first to make it to the table. Taking his place next to Tweek, who is uncharacteristically shaking, Clyde waits for the other boys to dig in to his meal. It's funny to Clyde that the words uncharacteristic, twitch, and Tweek are in the same sentence. He's too tired to ask the boy if he is okay, usually Tweek will blab about anything on his mind in due time. Clyde of all people understands emotions that cannot be contained. Clyde is excited to use his free time from studying about behavior and emotions and focus on the mindless things in life he misses doing. Like smoking an entire 12-pack to the face and drinking a blunt on his own with Craig. Wait… switch that.

Token Black follows next from his room at the end of the hall. As he walks down the hall, he carries the printed version of the University newspaper that is e-mailed to him weekly. No matter the date, Token does not miss a morning paper. Token keeps close watch on current events, but more importantly, the stocks. It's important for Token to keep track of the economy, with or without assignments to tell him what to look for. Token knows the rules Tweek set at day one of his adopted role of house mother, wait until the whole "family" is at the table to eat.

Kevin Stoley is third to greet the table. His hair sticks in unnatural places, mostly from the lack of cleanser and excess natural oils his hair excretes onto his messy stringy hair. Even though his Saturday nights mostly consist of internet gaming, "newbie pwnage" he likes to call it, he knows to never miss a Sunday breakfast. He loves that he can blame his late night gaming on his classes and job. How else can he gain all of the knowledge that customers expect him to have when asking for game recommendations at the game store? Furthermore, he can credit the feeling of his retinas burning to the careful study of design graphics used for the newest and hi-tech PC games.

Craig Tucker, fully dressed and ready for his Sunday morning shift at the campus pet store, steps out of his room and connects eyes with Tweek. Relieved, yet somewhat worried for the break from his Law studies, Craig is excited to finally take some time for himself and do the things he doesn't mind doing. Which is nothing. He walks to his seat across from the blonde, fixes the silverware setting in front of Tweek to match other boys and waits for what he can only assume as bad news to be broken. What else could cause Tweek to give up on his own silverware setting on a Sunday?

The minute Craig's ass meets his chair Clyde cuts into his pancakes. Token smiles as he watches Kevin try to follow suit, matching Clyde's urgency and power against his own pancakes, but failing miserably. Craig waits until he sees Tweek pick up his rightfully placed fork to start eating his, still waiting for it.

Just as Tweek watches Craig's eyes shift to his pancake plate he can no longer keep his nerves in check.

"I'm having a surgery! GAH."

The four boys looks up to see Tweeks twitch twist his face. He is so upset with himself that he has let his nerves take the reigns again on this rocky relationship he has with them. Even more, he is worried that the boys will be upset that Tweek cannot withhold his understood duties to the house.

"What was that?" Token says, looking away from his newspaper.

"I'm getting my w-wisdom teeth o-out and I can't do my Spring-Cleaning week around the house." Once that phrase came out, Tweek's twitch diminished into a manageable shake of the head. The stressful part of the confession is over, now for the reactions.

"So you'll have a week of actual vacation, that never hurt anyone, Tweeky." Clyde says in between bites. "It will probably be good for ya!" Clyde can tell Tweek is flipping out about this. Wisdom teeth are no big deal, right?

Kevin reaches across to pat Tweeks arm. "Yeah! Everyone needs a break! All that cleaning stuff can wait until you are feeling better!" Kevin remembers how long he was out of his gaming circle after he got his wisdom teeth removed. It wasn't fun, but he knows that it has helped his mouth a great deal. At least, that's what he read on the Internet.

"Well," Tweek finishes his fruit bowl and starts on his glass of milk, "I was hoping you guys could kind of help me out a little…" Tweek had a whole speech prepared about how each member of the household had gone so long without any set responsibility in the house, the least they could do is give a helping hand. Not a full hand, just a helping one.

"Say no more! What do you need from us?" Clyde can tell how worried Tweek is about this whole ordeal. He knows the closer to operation day the closer to Tweek losing his nerves like the little Tweek in middle school.

"I've got this idea:" Thanks to Tweek's nerves taking over once more, sleep had been put on the back burner for the last few days.

The Plan: Each boy take one day of Tweek cleaning. Drawn randomly and in front of Tweek so he knows no foul play is involved, Tweek will then divvy out the list of duties he has planned every day for the spring break week. He hopes to be up and moving by day 5, his expected recovery day, so he only made four notes for the four boys at the table. All he needed is approval from one boy to make this plan happen for the rest of them.

After explaining the plan, Tweek gave brief examples of the daily chores, one was cleaning the kitchen, another, laundry day, things all of the boys have done in the past, but definitely did not like doing. Tweek prays that the boys will accept the challenge he's presented, or he has less than a full day to hatch another way to get his cleaning done in the timely manner he anticipated.

His wisdom teeth removal only makes sense for the spring break week. No classes, the more important thing to miss rather than a week of minimum wage pay. It's not that he hopes to pawn of his busy cleaning week off on the other boys, but without this week of heavy cleaning, his whole year's cleaning schedule could come unglued. Leaving twenty-year-old Tweek twitching until his twenty-first birthday.

"How hard can it be?" Clyde says mostly to convince himself of the task at hand. One day of his break to help Tweek out sounds like a good deed to him. Maybe he can even write this off on his Tax Return, just kidding.

There is his approval. Once Clyde agrees, he knows it's hard for any other boy to argue his declination of the plan. He knows Craig is a for sure yes and Token is too nice to say no. Kevin is a go-with-the-flow kind of guy. All he needed was to make sure Clyde is okay with the idea of it all.

"Great!" Tweek points to Craig's hat, which he removes and hands to Tweek. He throws four small folded pieces of paper in the hat for each boy to pull.

"I really appreciate this! Tomorrow is surgery day, my mom is coming in to take me and drop me off, so I'd like to give you as much time to prepare, especially whoever has day 1!" The boys all agree Tweek should draw for each boy, for fairness and all that.

Tweek, feeling his twitch completely resigning once more smiles as he grabs the first piece of paper. "Craig, your hat, you get first pick."

Before he opens the paper and tells each boy his number he can't help himself from quoting a movie, which he hopes is not a foreshadowing line of the next four days about to happen.

"May the odds be ever in your favor."

**Really AU here, but as the days go on I hope to get a little closer to character, just older versions of the sort. The beginning chapter will be the worst since I had to lay some groundwork for the story. Thanks for bearing with me!**


	2. Day 1 Pt 1

Kevin Stoley strays from staying within the norms of society.

At least, that's what some kid at Denver high school wrote about him in their school newspaper. Kevin remembers rolling his eyes at the remark, the one line they chose to pair with a picture of him holding up different game system controllers. Since when was gaming not normal? Aren't over half of the entire world population gamers?

Kevin likes to think of himself as an easygoing guy. In high school he never much cared for "fitting in" or "standing out," as long as he had books and video games he was set. There hasn't been much of a change for his college routine. Give him video games, a Mac desktop with the latest design software and the school library card with unlimited access to their books, and Kevin is perfectly content. Sadly, things like bills and school get in the way, but no better way to brighten up the darker spots than mixing what he loves in, right?

That's why when Kevin got hired at the video game store in the Denver mall he was pretty content. When Kevin got accepted into the University's design program, he was pretty content. When Clyde asked him last minute to move in with him and the guys, he was more than content. Kevin always thought highly of Clyde. He's so easy to talk to, barely a judging word.

The thought of rooming with the other three guys was somewhat daunting at first, but Kevin likes to think of himself the kind of guy that can easily go unnoticed. Not much of a mess or fuss. He thinks of Token in a similar light, neat and tidy, the whole house never seems to leave a mess, but now that Tweek has brought it up, perhaps this could be the doing of Tweek alone?

Kevin is a little surprised that dishes from the boys' late night snackings are still in the sink when eh wakes up this morning. He is the unlucky number one for the Tweek for a day list. Really, it's by default that Kevin takes day 1. The next three days he has at least 4 hour shifts at the store, and he would hate to work at home and work at work in the same day. He wonders how Tweek does it every day.

He's a reasonable guy, Kevin is. How hard can it be for him to finish the list of work Tweek has outlined in his note with the number 1 written on the outside? Kevin always thought of himself and Tweek as the soft-spoken two out of the group, there's a small connection there. Kevin can't remember the last time he has had an actual conversation with the blonde, but his memories of him are nothing but good. Craig is definitely quiet, but his presence is a little stronger than Tweek and Kevin's… combined.

Kevin has already checked in Tweek's room to make sure he made it to bed okay after his surgery and is properly medicated, although he doesn't know a single boy his age that would ever forget to take a pain pill if he had one to take, especially since these are prescribed! He sits at the kitchen table and thinks about the day ahead of him. He realizes that a vital part of the boy's morning routine is missing already without needing the note.

Coffee.

Kevin stares at the kitchen counter littered with multiple appliances that he has no idea how to work. Can he use the excuse that he's only recently taken a liking to coffee, and that's because he's convinced that Tweek uses crack as his special ingredient? How is he ever going to make coffee taste as good as Tweeks!?

Kevin concedes.

"_Hey guys!_

_Just wanna say thanks again for your help. I'm extremely thankful that I have such wonderful roommates that are willing to help me out! Or I could be writing to no one and this note will have no meaning in its most likely short life either way. We're a little past saving 'meaningful' notes from friends, and let's be honest, this note will most likely not be that meaningful to any of you. You're meaningful to me, little note, fear not. And I'm sure you're one of the only notes in the world to ever be acknowledged in itself. Well I know at least three other notes are going to be, I can't just acknowledge one without the other. You guys are like a family of notes, and it's important to not—_

_I'm sorry. I had to step away from the note for a second. I'm a little nervous about this, so you'll have to bear with my instructions and verbiage. _

_Day 1, (Monday). No sweat! Really, it's my prep day for the following. _

_First thing, above all, brew a pot of coffee. Fill coffee pot with tap water, add coffee ground to top of coffee maker (I make it a little strong, but there haven't been any complaints. Go four scoops strong,) and then turn on the machine! The water will filter through back into your pot! I'd grab some liquid creamer from the door of the fridge and set out the sugar (That's the smaller of the three jars sitting on top of the fridge,) _

_I always cook breakfast (you should know this drill,) so try your best? I'm not going to make a menu for you guys, but you would hate to deprive the rest of the house of a good meal at the start of their day, right?_

_After everyone has left the table, clear it. Spray off the dishes and place them nicely in the sink for Day 2 to clean. I usually wash as I go, but this way, you'll have a little more time to work on the task at hand. Which is…._

_Drum roll please? At least in your mind as you read this._

_Room cleaning!_

_We're all friends, we have nothing to hide right!? Whoever this is, you're fine with me going into your personal space to tidy things, so don't' be weary of anyone else doing the same. I'm sure before you all agreed to this we discussed the respect rule, yes? If this is Clyde please don't just snoop through everyone's things. There are some places in a person's room that don't need tidying by anyone but the person that lives in it. Agreed?_

_Right, back to it. Simple pick up any clear trash items and throw them away in their trash can! This can be a bit tricky for Craig and Token, even their scrap paper means something to them. Once their rooms look trash free go ahead and take out their trash. Just to the can, no need to walk it to the end of the drive way just yet._

_Next, I'll start sorting through the clothing thrown about the floor. Once again, Token and Craig are a little better on this side, no offence if you're Kevin or Clyde! Hardest part here is decided if the piece of clothing is dirty, or if this was a barely used piece of clothing. You know, maybe just a throw-on shirt to answer the door, or a turned-down outfit to a party. Clyde will have a lot of these, so unfortunately for whoever this is, the pit test is the best way to tell if the piece should be hung up, or thrown in the hamper. _

_Last, but not least there are certain things that the guys need help cleaning up. _

_Kevin: Easier task than most! Find 6 handheld games. Throughout the week (month,) Kevin will play these little guys in his room until he falls asleep. Best places to find them are underneath his bed, closet floor, etc. If any of the batteries are dead I replace them._

_For Clyde it's usually his clothing that really takes up his room space. He's the type of guy to try on three different outfits until he finds one he is okay with. Other than that, some of his schoolbooks could be hiding in the crevasses of his bed, never hurts to give a quick look. _

_Craig is a little harder to deal with. He his desk is set in a way that only Craig likes. He's left handing, so think about your own desk and reverse it. Pens within left hand's reach, etc. I kind of drew a diagram on his placement of things on the back of this. He also has a turtle that I'm not sure if anyone knows about in his room. He likes to keep his tank clean, but if the water is a little cloudy I usually help him out and clean out the tank. Although, you might want to check with Craig, he's just… particular. _

_Token is the easiest by far. If you catch him in his room he'll even help you. Although he does have the tendency to ask for more help with other things, or really, drill you about whatever economic topic he's learning. It's more of the speaking that wears me out. (It this is Token, I love our talks! Sometimes they are just WAY over my head!)_

_Feel free to pop in my room if I'm awake! If not, maybe try to catch me if you hear some rustling? I'm not messy by any means, I'm just saying for questions. And a bowl of broth wouldn't hurt… Lunch and dinner. _

_Please take a moment from cleaning to prepare lunch for the guys that are home. You'll be able to talk to everyone to find out who works when so to not over make. Although packed lunches are always fun routes. Not to mention super nice. There's plenty in the pantry, although watch the dates. The best plan is to clean one room in the morning and then three after lunch?_

_Thanks guys, I really appreciate this. You have no idea what a huge favor you're doing for my nerves. I'm sure none of you want to relive elementary school Tweek, which might happen if I can't get my spring-cleaning underway!_

_My rule is if everyone eats a good breakfast and lunch, then I'll order take out for dinner, buyers choice! Unfortunately, you're the buyer, unless someone else offers, but good luck with that!_

_Good luck with everything!_

_~Tweek,"_

Kevin sets the letter down and can already feel an under skin pimple coming on from the stress. He hears a bathroom door close and a showerhead turn on, so he knows he needs to act fast. Not that any of the guys would hate him if they had to wait for their morning coffee and breakfast, right?

Finding the coffee he quickly follows the instructions Tweek wrote out, word for word, and quickly turns on the pot and turns his attention towards breakfast.

Cereal? Sounds good. Kevin pulls different boxes of mostly eaten cereal and pulls the milk gallon from the frigde. He also sets out four bowls and spoons, hell, he even pulls the sugar canister in the bunch. Who doesn't love sugar in their cereal? Unless its already an unnatural color and too sugary to begin with.

The showerhead turns off and more closing of doors happen. Before facing his first roommate's reaction to his cereal breakfast as opposed to Tweek's grand slam breakfasts during his week off from school and work, Kevin thinks he will try meditation. He closes his eyes and tries to think of calming thoughts.

He thinks of waves on the ocean. The noise of water clashing softly, then he thinks he hears a waterfall. This might be the best meditation he's had yet!

Feeling relaxed Kevin opens his eyes to see Craig taking his seat next to him at the table. Kevin immediately feels stupid and now understands his waterfall he envisioned was Craig pouring his coffee.

Kevin watches Craig look at the cereal collection and choose frosted flakes. He pours the cereal first, adds sugar, then his milk.

Not a single word between them. Kevin wants to say good morning, but he can't find his words. Craig doesn't strike Kevin as a morning person, so he figures waiting for the taller of the two to talk is best.

Token follows shortly anyway, killing any awkward tension Kevin begins making up in his mind.

"Good morning, guys!" Token smiles cheerfully at them both. Sure, all of the boys see each other every day, eat meals together, watch tv, but having the added pressure of responsibility plus a missing Tweek which is basically a part of the daily household dynamic, things are anything but normal.

Plus, no one is ever worried about what Tweek is doing, usually just about their own agendas for the day.

Token sits and goes for the cereal before coffee. He opens his printed newspaper and starts his morning routine.

Clyde emerges and is visibly disappointed that there is no hot grand slam breakfast on his plate. "Fuck"

"Good morning to you, too." Kevin replies as he realizes he hasn't made any food or drink for himself. Kevin joins Clyde at the coffee pot as Clyde pulls a mug from the cabinet.

Kevin starts thinking about breakfast conversation topics. The weather? Work? Should he warn the boys he plans on invading their personal space for a short time today?

"Dude, did you just put the coffee grounds in the pot?" Clyde's tone brings Kevin out of his daydream.

"What!?" Kevin watches as Clyde swishes the pot around and visible coffee debris can be seen at the top. "Damn, what did I do?" Kevin knows he followed Tweeks instructions, word for word.

"No filter." The two boys at the coffee pot hear Craig say in between bites. His coffee almost halfway drank.

"Ahhh, silly Kevin!" Clyde walks over to the table and picks up a cereal box, "Trixx are for kids!" Clyde tries to lighten the mood that he's afraid he's created by calling out Kevin for his mistake. He can barely contain himself. Clyde punches Token lightly to encourage laughter from the oldest boy.

Token lowers his paper and reveals a smile. He moves to poke Kevin's leg to let him know messing up the coffee is okay. "It's just water and coffee, we have a surplus of both!" He gives Kevin's leg an extra wiggle for good measure.

Kevin doesn't want to pour the pot down the drain for fear of all of the loose grounds clogging the drain. As he walks the pot out to pour on the lawn, his logic telling him birds might want some caffeine, he hears Clyde as, "What's on Tweeks agenda for today?"

"I have to clean your rooms." Kevin yells back before closing the back door to the yard.

The three boys exchange glances. Clyde chokes on his cereal, half from Kevin's statement and half from too big a bite. "If he messes up coffee that easily, think what he'll do to our rooms."


	3. Day 1 Pt 2

Kevin Stoley isn't sure how to enter the second bedroom on the left. His logical brain tells him to turn the door knob at least 45 degrees to the left until he hears the latch release so he can then push the door and enter. His gamer brain tells him behind this door could be a four-headed fire-breathing Craig that is only awaken when you enter his lair. Both brains have their points and weaknesses. It's as simple as a knob turn, but Kevin could unleash an unknown beast without the comfort of a cut-scene to prepare for a fight.

Not that Kevin thinks he has any chance to win in a fight against Craig.

Deciding his logical brain's weakness is the inevitable confrontation of Craig and his dirty room that must be cleaned due to his duty to Tweek as a roommate and friend, Kevin turns the knob.

Before too long Kevin's gamer brain takes over and the inspection-view effect he recently learned in school takes control of his vision. Rather than looking at the room as a whole like a normal person, Kevin starts at the bed, which is empty, relieving some of Kevin's worry that he walked in on an "intimate Craig moment." Kevin's eyes trail to the open closet door on his right. The closet is dark with a few pieces of clothing strewn about. He picks one up and in his head he hits the "inspect" command. For a normal gamer this is the X button, but Kevin's custom controls (in his head and real-life) make him push the little triangle button in his mind. He unfolds the article and finds he is holding one of Craig's sweatshirts. He buries his head in the stomach of the sweatshirt; trying to think of a time he has ever smelled Craig's distinct Craig smell before. Smells like mint and coconut?

Kevin drops the sweatshirt on Craig's bed (discard command, his Square button) and turns his attention to the wall of books that are on the left wall of his room. He tries to think of a good reason to look through a book, just to open and inspect further until he hears papers being shuffled.

Alas, the weakness to the inspection-view effect in real-life. To Kevin's right, right of the bookcase, Craig sits at his desk. He is watching Kevin with his single head. No fire in his breath at all.

Kevin isn't sure what should happen next, gamer world or real world. He thinks with his logical brain that maybe Craig should have had the decency to stop him before his eyes left the bed.

"That shirt doesn't need to be washed, I just threw it on yesterday to run to the gas station." Craig's voice sounds friendly enough. He thinks him more of an agility character rather than force, but more of an enemy than ally.

Kevin can't find his voice as Craig neatly gathers his papers and staples them in the left hand corner. Eyes still set on Kevin.

Cue the eerie music, Kevin thinks to himself. The final boss of his room-cleaning quest. He saved Craig's room for last in hopes that Craig might slip out some time during the day. His own room was treated like the training room, where Kevin learned his strengths and weaknesses in room cleaning. Clyde's room was a level 1 room for sure. Putting his skills to work and training without thinking of the repercussions of a misplaced paper. Clyde is the only boy that has a shift today, which took the pressure of a level 1 boss off. Level 1 clearance was simply finishing the task.

Before level 2 Kevin stopped and cashed in his items (dirty laundry hamper in the room of laundry, small trash bag in the can of outside, a bowl and spoon in the sink of the kitchen) and took a moment to replenish. His checkpoint.

During his lunch break, hot pocket in hand, Kevin reread Tweek's note and mentally hit himself for not sending Clyde a lunch. He hopes Clyde won't say anything to Tweek. Thanks to Kevin's sharp eye, he didn't miss the plate count in the sink. Five bowls, including the one from Clyde's room, and two plates. Since no one ate cereal on a plate this morning Kevin thanked both Token and Craig for sparing him the hard mini-game of cooking lunch. Mini-games are never worth their effort.

After his break, Kevin took to the door at the end of the hallway. Before his deliberation of entry method, Token opened his door to greet Kevin. Luckily for Kevin, Token acted more like a sorcerer of sorts, walking him through every step of his room. He told Kevin what clothes to pick up and which to fold and leave in the room. Pointing him in the direction of his desk and which pieces of paper were most important to unnecessary. More like the puzzle level of his room-cleaning quest.

At this point in his quest, Kevin half wishes he had another dozen or so roommates so had a little more training for this moment. A tutorial, beginner level, and puzzle level are hardly enough for the final Boss of any game. Kevin, only weapon being Tweek's note has no other choice but accept whatever punishment Craig is about to give him.

Craig stands, Kevin feels like kneeling. Craig walks over to Kevin's noodle-like body. He suddenly looses all quick command senses that might possible pop up on his mind's computer screen. Even if there is a parry move for whatever Craig's attack is about to be, Kevin is sure he's already set down the controller, ready to greet his mortality head on, knowing in this game, he has only one life. Kevin thinks his only way of evading is to head for the closet and be able to close the closet door before Craig can reach him.

Kevin likes to think he is a quick thinker. He needs to be quick on his feet in order to defeat level 66 Gorns. Well, Spock does, or Captain Kirk. Whoever he feels like playing as that day.

Craig is 10 times faster than Kevin imagines, which is already pretty speedy. Kevin flinches at Craig's swift arm movement. He expects his head being smashed against the wall, or at least a fist to the mouth. Game play 101, never enter into the Final Boss stage with one life unless you are absolutely sure you have the game won.

Craig pulls a towel hanging from the door of his closet and tosses it over his shoulder. "I'm going to take a shower and leave you to," Craig surveys his room, panoramic view from what Kevin can tell, "your task."

Kevin lets out his breath he's been holding and salutes. He realizes there is no reason to salute to Craig and changes his salute to slap mid hand-raise.

"Thanks." Kevin croaks out while Craig squares himself up to Kevin. "Just don't worry about my desk, maybe just the trash and my hamper which is already pretty much filled."

"Thanks." Is the only word Kevin can respond with. Craig does not offer a smile or a frown as his parting goodbye. Just a blank stare.

Kevin thinks Craig is the type of ally that grows on you as the game progresses. Kevin wonders if he and Craig have always been this weird, or if it's just Kevin's game play that paints their relationship in such a weird and hazy light. Surely the two must have some sort of camaraderie. He thinks about the type of missions the two boys would best be suited for as he picks up the trash and throws the clothes on the floor or not hung properly on top of the hamper. Kevin doesn't dare open the hamper for fear that it might correlate to Pandora's Box in some way and let out a mass of Demon Craigs.

Trying to avoid a second trip for the trash and laundry, Kevin tries the stack method. Hamper on top of trash of course. Neither are very heavy, but Craig's trash can is just as tall as his hamper, so his vision is completely blocked.

He thinks he hears the shower turn off and Kevin begins to panic. Kevin makes it out of Craig's room before the bathroom door opens. He ends up opening the hamper after all; the few articles of clothing kept falling off of the hamper before Kevin could gain his balance. A sock on the floor, the sweatshirt Craig told him not to wash on his desk, both frantically picked up. Those two along with the remaining clothes on top all get stuffed into the hamper of death before any Craig Demon could sneak out of the hamper's portal.

Kevin holes himself up in his room after his tasks of Tweek are done and complete. He texts Tweek to update the ailing boy and wishes him a swift recovery. Kevin closes his eyes and imagines the closing credits to his room-cleaning quest roll. He prefers the type of game endings that are a simple black screen with soft soothing music in the background. No highlight reel or voice over that ties up any loose ends for the gamer.

Kevin thinks he hears the front door open and Clyde's voice calling if anyone is awake. He contemplates going out there to greet him and ask how work went. He knows he still has dinner to make, but instead he turns on his computer and signs onto his Steam account. He'd much rather serve hungry animated Japanese people squids and fish from the grill on a mindless game like Food Truck Stand than serve his hungry roommates.

Just as his ending credits end and the screen goes blank, Kevin thinks to himself, the boys made it through lunch, they can make it through dinner, too.

**Unknown to main character Kevin Stoley, there is a surprise ending to his quest. Cut to: inside Craig's hamper, where his all important stapled papers lie amongst the dirty and not so dirty clothes of Craig in the room of laundry.

Will the paper be found in time?

Will Kevin realize Craig's sweatshirt wasn't the only thing he picked up from his desk?

What of Craig's turtle?

Will the boys have a nutritious meal at all this week?


	4. Day 2 Pt 2

Craig Tucker is an early riser. He wakes up to his alarm the minute the longer clock hand hits the tippy top of the clock, the farthest point if can get from the smaller hand. That's 6am for those of you without visual minds.

He doesn't mind making his own breakfast or cleaning up after himself. On Saturday mornings at home he would make breakfast for Ruby and himself while his parents were at work. He secretly acted like the house was his own, thinking about what changes to the house he could make within the legal limits of South Park. The legality of it all was the best part.

What could Craig get away with without being fined? Which regulation had the biggest loophole? Starting at a place like South Park's homing requirements was a good place to start in terms of shifty bylaws.

The first few weeks of the boys moving in together went fine. Craig would grab a bite to eat at his leisure and while he cleaned his dish, he would think about the regulations and rules of their new home. He read the roommate agreement Token pulled from the internet weeks prior, finding easy verbiage within the generic form that he could get around if needed. Craig knows he would never commit anything that heinous to cause Token to bring out the rental agreement.

Those first few weeks Craig hardly saw any boy. All too busy figuring out classes, jobs, getting their things settled in. Too many things going on to care about a house routine. About the third Monday into it, Tweek started barging into Craig's room, telling him he needs his dirty laundry. That's how this all started.

Craig is too nice, no, maybe too lazy of a person to insist he do his own housework. He knows Tweek has always been one that needs a task at hand, so if anything he felt a little bit better on the inside knowing he's helping Tweek's sanity stay in check.

Plus, he's worried that the minute he tries to confront Tweek, he would get those big doe-like eyes that try to take Craig's dimly lit heart and set it ablaze. He asked once if he needed some assistance and Tweek took it as Craig telling him he wasn't doing a good enough job.

So, he lets momma Tweek take the reigns. Ever since he has yet to see Tweek twitch as much as he had. Plus, he has other things to fill that space of self-sufficiency anyway.

The end of this semester Craig has litigation prep and then finally, his chance to show what he's learned in school. An actual case. He just got the case and finished writing his first draft of research and analytics when Kevin Stoley barged in and gave his room a once over. Craig, being too amused and too uncaring to make his presence known, just sat and watched Kevin take his room in. Usually people already have it thought out in their mind on room reactions. "oh what a nice room," they say even though it could be covered in snot. He promised himself that once he finished his paper, he would put it away and relax for at least three days of his break.

Of course he didn't count on helping Tweek, more like seeing more of him. The two haven't really had a chance to sit and chat since the second semester started a few weeks ago.

He knew something was wrong when Tweek gave up setting a complete table for Sunday morning breakfast. Usually he knows exactly what to say or do to calm his nerves. This time, Craig felt completely caught off guard. He hadn't even noticed Tweek making his letters or going to his pre-op appointments. He felt like such a bad friend.

After Craig's shower yesterday he checked in on Tweek to find him sleeping. He scribbled a note down for him to text him when he woke up but hasn't heard anything since. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and scrolls through his messages and see the last message from Tweek is a simple, "K".

Not even an Ok. The shortest form of reply besides nothing at all. Maybe Tweek is a little upset that he can't get his cleaning done? Upset about his surgery? Above all, he could be upset that Clyde has been talking his ear off all week before about drinking and smoking like they did in high school. Maybe he feels left out?

A flash of panic strikes Craig. Tweek didn't even give Craig a heads up about his operation. Could Tweek be upset with him? Has he been too busy to notice Tweek?

Craig sits at the kitchen table at 6:05am with Tweek's note in his hands. Like the saying, he always knew second is the best.

"_Guys-"_

Craig reads the introduction that he assumes is his opening for every letter. A part of him doesn't want to read the letter, his mind being trained to find any way around what letters actually read, he would hate to be so critical on Tweek.

The coffee is already in the works, so Craig quickly skims over the breakfast/coffee spiel and gets to the main part of the letter.

"_Today is the day I clean the entire kitchen."_

That's all Craig needs. He folds the letter with the number 2 written on the outside and tucks it in his back pocket. Anyone can make a kitchen clean.

He's cleaned kitchens before. He knows what to do. No matter the delivery, every clean kitchen is clean, right? He quickly makes his own list of things to do in the kitchen.

Dishes

Fridge

Counter/table

Floor

Simple enough. Not that he minds Tweek's long and drawn out explanations. Craig's biggest focus has shifted from Tweek's chores to Tweek himself.

Craig is not one to worry about upsetting people, but Tweek has definitely made a soft spot in his heart. If it were Clyde asking him to simply open the door for him Craig would take the effort to slam it in his face.

Craig learned how to make drop-biscuits off of the cooking channel his mom would fall asleep to on weeknights she worked the early shift. It's a simple recipe. Flour, an egg, salt, all basic ingredients any household should hold. The gravy is a little more complex.

He has to use all of the whole milk to get the consistency the way he wants and even adds a pinch of honey to balance the sweetness. When he's finished he has a kings breakfast: biscuits with sausage gravy. Just solid enough for Tweek to feel like he's actually eating food instead of drinking his meals, with sausage gravy on the side for dipping or pouring. Craig rounds the meal off with a glass of chocolate milk with a bendy straw.

Unfortunately, Craig uses the last of the sausage in the gravy, but he and the other boys can go without. Before knocking on Tweek's door Craig sets out three bowls of oatmeal and sends the message "breakfast on the table" to the boys.

Craig doesn't wait for Tweek to open the door to enter. He can't. He hears what he thinks is Clyde's door open about 30 seconds after his message is sent.

He's not afraid of the boys' reactions to the oatmeal that's probably cold by now.

But he certainly can't let them see the effort is going to take for him to make Tweek like him again.


End file.
